Order of Balance
by Dabtatking
Summary: During the Inertia Break, the Sky Travelers gain a new ally, Me, who happens to be an Ianitee, who may be the key to supressing the forces of Mianite, and also the person who can rally all the Ianitees togetether.


Once I heard Andor had been captured and exposed, I knew he would be shipped to Inertia. Luckily, that's where I lived every other month, as I was a guard there, as I felt that was the only place where I belonged after Lady Ianite had left Dagrun 10 years ago. You see, I felt a sense of purpose guarding people. Besides Spark, I was Lady Ianite's personal guard. But that was the past, and the past does not matter. I had thought of a plan for weeks to help Andor escape. When I saw the Sky Travelers in disguise I knew they were there to break him and Steve out. I came up with a plan to distract the guards. I told four guards "Don! Andy! Frank! Aaron! Someone stole some barrels of Liquid Manyullyn." When they saw there were no barrels missing Guard Don said "John, there aren't any missing." "I know." I replied. I then took of my right gauntlet, revealing the mark of Ianite. You see, the Sky Travelers didn't know it, but with enough concentration, devotion, and all-nighters eating pork, you could get gifted powers of your God if you do a ritual. I had used these powers to disintegrate my fellow guards. I ran out of the room, but then realized something. There was a smeltery with a whole bunch of molds. I decided I would build my self weapons worthy of Mr. Screziato. I made my sword, The Ripper, and my rifle, The Railgun, and got out to the balcony and saw a trio of guards with SPAMR Rocket Launchers. I chopped one in the neck, stabbed another in the back, and blasted the other off the balcony with my powers. I took a SPAMR, which I immediately named Big Boomer Bertha, and left to fight more guards. As the Sky Travelers, Steve, and Andor left, I increased the body count. As they escaped I was cornered by Iron Golems and normal guards. The new chief guard said "There's nowhere left to run John, you filthy worm!" However, I had one more trick up my sleeve. I took off my Chestplate, revealing I had wings. Then, I took off my helmet, revealing I had horns and purple eyes. "Rush him!" Yelled the chief. But then what they feared happened. I turned into an Ender Dragon. I ripped into those chumps and eventually I took flight. I went to Dagrun to meet up with Andor. I found him talking to the one known as CaptainSparklez. "Gentleman." I greeted them. "John! My good friend! Sparklez, this John, a fellow Ianitee." Sparklez simply said "Hello." Then Andor said "Oh! John You won't believe this! Ianite is my Grandmother!" I dropped a bombshell. "I know. I should've told you. I'm sorry Andor." "It's okay, friend.", he replied Then Andor unfortunately had to leave. I said to Sparklez "I know who you are to him. I won't tell him. Unless you tell." "Thanks. By the way, where's your ring? I see your wings, but not your ring." He replied to my reassurance. I replied to his comment "I have no ring, young champion." Then, I took off my glasses, revealing my purple eyes, and my gauntlets, revealing my paws, and my mark. I then flew off to meet my good friend Deviser Gaines. You see, both me and Gaines were tech savvy. Though his inventions and research were more "portal" centered, we both traveled in similar circles. However, he had apparently gone missing. Actually what had happened was he turned invisible due to a failed experiment. But imagine my surprise when I see the sky travelers speaking to him! "Hello Sky Travelers. How's it been? Hey Sparklez, how's Lady Ianite?" Due to me knowing Sparklez was an Ianitee, and me being a Mianite Guard, the Travelers brandished their weapons (Except for Sparklez, of course.). However, Sparklez explained that I was a fellow Ianitee. "Gaines, my man, how are you? Was a couple months of invisibility fun?" Gaines was not happy with that comment. "Really? You may be a good scientist, but your sense of humor is that of a Dianitee." That comment provoked a "Hey!" from the zombie-like traveler. However Gaines ignored this and simply said "John? Don't mean to be rude, but could you leave? I have guests." "Geesh. You don't see a guy for months and he gets mad at ya for interrupting a meeting of new acquaintances." Then everybody but Sparklez continued on. "She's dead." he said. "Who?" Then, I realized something. A while ago I felt a huge influx of Ianite energy. I asked Sparklez how Ianite was. "Oh no. How? She's a literal god!" "The Universe had to spread out her energy.", he said. "You know actually, I had plans in place of some thing like this." "Oh really? What are those?" He asked. "Find the others." "Others?" He asked. "You know who I'm talking about. The hidden. The other followers." "Hmm. Sorry, but I'm gonna catch up with the others." He said, bidding farewell. "I'll see you in a while, my friend." I then set off to find the other Ianitees. I knew where a handful of the hidden were, but only a handful. I would soon learn that a handful of people can rally hundreds...


End file.
